When 3D Fangirls Collide With the Host Club
by MizKyolaces101
Summary: What happens when Tamaki stumbles onto fanfiction and hacks into his very own 3D fangirls' conversations? Well, let's find out!  A writing project between two authors with actual quotes from our PMs! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** Well hello all! This is a combined story of two authors: Kyofan101 and Miz_Shoelaces. We created this account so we could make stories together and there wouldn't be any mix up :D**

**R&R OR ELSE...pretty please with sugar on top!**

** Anyway, put your hands up for our first chapter! Written by the fabulous, one and only Kyofan101!**

***DISCLAIMER* We don't own OHSHC.**

***CLAIMER* The quotes that the Hosts will read are our very own! Yes, these _are_ our conversations believe it or not!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked out the window, something that most of his peers would never think he'd do, considering his jumpy personality. Yet, even the Idiot King had always enjoyed taking some time, even just a few seconds, to think about life and wonder about the nature around him. He stared, and after observing the life outside, he began to phase out of the real world and into his thoughts on life.<p>

If Kyoya had been in this situation, he would've thought about how to become the heir of the Ootori family, or how to gain his father's trust. His head would be filled with calculating plans, so many plans that any average person would be bound to blow up with so much strategizing and data. He would be thinking about the best way to research the new immigrant two provinces down the country, or the best way to manipulate the new girl attending Ouran Academy.

Hikaru, the older, more fiery twin, would be imaging his life with the two people he loved most: Haruhi and Kaoru. The red headed boy had always wondered about his next move, although it wasn't as obvious or businesslike as Kyoya's thoughts. No, he mostly pondered about his feelings towards the brunette girl who never failed to surprise him, and how he would cope with the knowledge that she would probably never reciprocate those feelings.

The strong and silent Mori had a lot to think about as well. He wasn't a man of many words, but the case was certainly different about his thoughts, and he would take the precious silent time and use it to mediate, or watch over those he loved: The Host Club. Most of all, though, he'd think about the future of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and every move he would make, along with his past actions.

Yes, we could go on with the rest of the host club on how they would spend their time in their heads as they stared out of windows, but that was beyond the point.

So what deep thoughts were floating around in Tamaki's head?

Don't even TRY to guess.

_ I wonder what our fangirls in the three dimensional world think of us_, Tamaki looked up at the bright blue sky as he imagined a 3D version of the same fangirls squealing for him everyday during hosting.

Yes, he was an idiot. But that's why we love him, ne?

Unfortunately, once a thought was screwed into the blond idiot's head, it stayed there, until someone was brave enough to pull it out of him.

Obviously, the only level minded soul that had the wits, guts, and rationality to do that was his unfortunate bff: Kyoya.

And so, after the host club duties, Tamaki slinked his way next to Kyoya and peered over his shoulder as he worked diligently on his computer. If he hadn't been his idiotic best friend, the Shadow King would've growled and maybe attacked the intruder without any hesitation, but he merely sighed and continued typing, knowing that any form of resistance wasn't to be used on this guy I particular.

Finally, he gave in. "What do you want, Tamaki?"

"Well, Kyoya, I was wondering… What do the girls think of us?" Tamaki poked Kyoya's ear, and the older boy restrained himself from flinging the blond across the room.

"Tamaki, we have a host club flooded with admiring girls; most of which who designate their host as you. What more do you need to know about their opinions?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and continued typing furiously.

The French boy coughed awkwardly into his arm. "Well, I was talking about, you know, the girls from the other dimension."

The raven haired boy's typing ceased, and his eyebrows furrowed as he closed his laptop slowly. "What was that?"

"I know that we live in the two dimension world, right? But there are other girls in the three dimension world, I'm sure they know about our wonderful host club!" Tamaki's intelligence was quickly covered by his sense of being narcissistic.

Blinking, Kyoya turned to face Tamaki, and he seemed the slightest bit puzzled at Tamaki's rare spurt of intelligence. Not many people knew about the 'other dimension'.

"Okay," Kyoya focused more of his attention on the bouncing boy. "And how do you think we will be able to find that out? It would be pretty challenging to create some type of machine to transport us into-"

"No, silly, I found this website filled with people from the three dimensional world! It has commoners, rich people like us, and others from all different places! It's called fanfiction!" Tamaki leaned over Kyoya to reopen his laptop and go into the internet browser. "I think I even found our host club in here, look!" Tamaki navigated through the foreign site, first clicking 'anime/manga', then clicking on 'Ouran Highschool Host Club'.

Kyoya's face was more dumbfounded than ever seen before, but he quickly attempted to wipe the expression off his face. "Tamaki, how on Earth do you find these things?" he muttered, curiously studying the webpage filled with all sorts of stories about them.

_ Oh my goodness_, Kyoya thought as he read the dramatic summaries of some of the stories. _I have to make sure Renge doesn't find out about this site._ He mentally made plans to block the website for most viewers in Japan, specifically the from fangirls that swamped them.

After reading some short one-shots, (that were rather awkward due to the numerous Kyoya/Tamaki yaoi fanfics *cough, cough*), Kyoya looked back up at Tamaki. "So why are you showing me this? You could've looked this up on your own computer." He wouldn't admit, though, that he was a bit grateful that his friend made him aware of the site.

Tamaki looked down guiltily. "You see, there's this thing users do between each other to communicate, I think it's called PMing, and I think we would be able to see what our precious 3D fangirls think of us through it…" his blue eyes bubbled with curiosity.

Kyoya took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight: You want me to hack into a website that is highly enforced and could risk the reputation of the Host club and our families, just to satisfy your cravings for admiration?"

Tamaki pouted. "Mommy, you're so mean."

The boy rolled his eyes. "What could we possibly gain from doing this?"

The other shrugged. "Knowledge?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no the first time, don't make me say it again."

"But-"

"No."

The blond hugged Kyoya and switched on his puppy eyes, his face merely inches from the other's glasses. "I'll love you forever!"

Kyoya groaned at the fact that anyone walking in would get the wrong idea, but he knew that Tamaki was blissfully unaware of the circumstances. And who could't give in to those eyes, anyway?

"Fine. Just don't make me regret-"

Before he could finish, Tamaki zoomed around the room like a firecracker.

"YIPEEE! WE GET TO SEE WHAT THE WONDERFUL GIRLS OF THE-"

"SHUT UP, IMBECILE." Kyoya leaped for the teenager and clamped down his mouth before he could give away any more information. "I'll have the site ready by tomorrow, okay? Just don't talk about it," he finally stated after releasing the blond.

Tamaki pressed a finger to his lips and nodded eagerly.

This must've been a horrible mistake

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Are you as excited as I am? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Miz_Shoelaces and Kyofan101 **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya groaned. Yes, he was dreading Host Club hours. Sure he'd hacked into the site, but his friendship with Tamaki was the only thing that persuaded him to look. He'd already gone through several people's conversations but there wasn't really anything that had caught his attention, it was mostly the fawning of 3D fan girls stuff; fluffy stuff he heard everyday at the club.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki bounded over to him as he entered Music Room 3. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Haruhi asked from across the room.

"Er, nothing," Tamaki said quickly, Kyoya did an exasperated face palm.

Haruhi raised one of her eyebrows but didn't pry, of course the twins had to though.

"Yeah right, Tamaki," scoffed one of them.

"What are you two up to?" asked the other.

Kyoya brushed past them, he was already embarrassed enough to have had Tamaki persuade him into something like this. Under no circumstances did he want the twins in on it too.

"N-n-no-nothing," Tamaki stuttered as the two began their relentless annoyances.

"Come on Tamaki, you wouldn't keep a secret from your daughter?" the twins prodded him.

"Do not drag me into this," growled Haruhi irritatedly in the background.

"You're right," cringed Tamaki. "I'm a terrible father." Tamaki slowly and dramatically turned towards Kyoya. "Mother, I think we should tell the children."

Kyoya did another face palm, another fine example of how someone would take the wrong idea if they happened to walk into the room, and silently cursing himself for expecting such and idiot as Tamaki to keep such an "exciting" secret.

"We're hacking a website," Tamaki said resolutely.

Kyoya groaned inwardly... _Oh Tamaki, you couldn't shut up, could you?_

The room grew silent as everyone comprehended the information. "Well, we want in," Hikaru complained first.

"No." replied Kyoya firmly.

"We'll tell Chairman Suoh if you don't let us," the twins said simultaneously, with a hint of pride in their manipulative ways.

Kyoya did his third face palm of the day. If Chairman Suoh heard the conversation they were having oh-so-discreetly, the Host Club would be shut down in a heartbeat...damn those evil twins.

"Fine," Kyoya growled after weighing his options, which were in fact, very, very limited.

"I'm leaving," Haruhi said, grabbing her books in an attempt to slid out the door before being hauled back in by the Hitachiins.

"Oh no you're not." The twins dragged her over to the computer screen as Honey and Mori bounded in.

"What are you all doing?" asked Honey, his wide innocent eyes staring at them all bleakly with a touch of hurt as if he had not been invited. Which he hadn't, but then again neither had the twins or Haruhi.

"You guys shouldn't be doing this," Haruhi muttered, propping her head up with her elbow in utter boredom.

Honey peered at the computer screen, "You hacked into it? Already?"

"Well...yeah," Tamaki replied twiddling his thumbs nervously. Then, he looked up. "Wait, how do you know what this is?" Even Tamaki's thick headedness noticed Honey's abundant knowledge of the site.

"I already read most of these stories," sighed Honey.

The Hosts stared at the little lolita boy.

"How do you know about this site?" Kaoru asked slowly, raising one eyebrow.

"Mori and I read these all the time..." Honey looked up at the rest of the staring host club, and Mori grunted next to him to confirm his statement.

"We're reading the PM's," Kyoya pointed out. "Not the actual stories." Everyone's attention went back to the Shadow King's laptop as he scrolled through the list of PMs from hundreds of conversations between hundreds of otakus.

"Oooooh read that one!" Honey pointed to a discussion between two writers, who happened to have quite random user names.

"Kyofan101 and Miz_Shoelaces, this should be interesting," muttered Kyoya.

_Click._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry it took so very long to get this out to you! If it means it anything it was all Kyofan101's fault-just kidding! It was actually my fault so be mad at me.**

**The stuff that is italicized and bold is the actual quotes from conversations between Kyofan101 and myself. **

** Anyway, here is the third chapter! Enjoy! Review! ENJOY AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their attention to the screen as Kaoru began reading a few lines:<p>

**_Kyofan101- Oh, thanks for the review! _**

**_Miz_Shoelaces- I always like reviewing 'cause I know how much I enjoy getting them._**

"Okay skip down...this is just blah, blah, blah mushy girly stuff..." Hikaru snorted, stealing control of the laptop from Kaoru and scrolling down

"Oh look at this line," Tamaki said pointing and in turn stealing control from Hikaru.

**_Miz_Shoelaces- WE CAN BE CRAZY FAN GIRLS TOGETHER!_**

"So they admit that they're crazy fangirls?" asked Kaoru, confused.

"I don't think they were talking about fangirls for the host club," Haruhi said.

"Come on, let's find something interesting," Hikaru said, stealing the mouse back from Tamaki and scrolling down the page.

**_Kyofan101- Who's your favorite guy?_**

**_Miz_Shoelaces- Totally Mori...and then Kyoya! They're both so awesome :) What about you?_**

**_Kyofan101- DEFINITELY Kyoya...Haha, the username makes that obvious and then Hikaru is my second fav...I just LOVE him..._**

"Nobody loves me!" wailed Tamaki as he dashed to his corner of woe.

_I guess Kyoya is pretty popular_, thought Haruhi, _I wonder if the girls like being freaked out every moment, unsure if they made the right move._

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya, he shot her a sideways glance; Eyebrow raised as if asking a question, she turned to look back at the screen, sweat dropping.

**_Miz_Shoelaces- Too many people don't appreciate the awesomeness of Hikaru! We should have a parade for him!_**

**_Kyofan101- LOL, but first we need one for Kyoya! :D_**

**_Miz_Shoelcaes- Yeah! And Mori too!_**

**_Kyofan101- Yes! And Kaoru, while we're at it!_**

**_Miz_Shoelaces- And poor, little Haruhi! And Honey!_**

"Notice how they only left milord out," chuckled Kaoru.

"Poor...little Haruhi?" Haruhi mumbled, eye twitching slightly.

"Wait, they know Haruhi's a girl?" Tamaki gasped, "And why don't I have a parade!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's a bit short. Hopefully we will get some chapter cranked out quickly for you! All right! BAI!<strong>

**P.S. REVIEW!**


End file.
